remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Mirror
The Enchanted Mirror is a magical object that made its first appearance in the 1991 Disney animated film, Beauty and the Beast and a combo in its midquel Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. The mirror possesses magical abilities, allowing its user to see anything he or she wishes to see. Description It appears as an ordinary mirror silver in color and has beautiful decorations. Usage This magical mirror allows the users to see anything he or she wishes to see. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast It was presumably given to the Beast by the Enchantress as his only window to the outside world. It's unknown if it has always been enchanted, or that it was an ordinary mirror owned by the prince and became enchanted along with the whole castle. The mirror was first used by the Beast to see Belle in her room, where he hears a conversation between Belle and the Wardrobe, and upon learning that Belle wanted nothing to do with him, he loses hope that she would see him as anything else but a monster. When Beast lets Belle use the magic mirror, she sees her father dying in the woods, and with only hours left before the rose wilts, the Beast allows her to leave. He gives her the mirror so she can still see him, and to remember him by. Shortly after, Belle uses the mirror to reveal the existence of the Beast to an angry mob of villagers, in order to prove that her father isn't insane. However, Gaston, who becomes infuriated upon learning that Belle would consider ''him a monster rather than the Beast, takes the mirror from her and uses the image of Beast to stir up the crowd. He takes the mirror all the way to Beast's castle. From there the mirror disappears. It could have been recovered by Sailor Venus, Mrs. Potts and one of the other castle staff while they attacked Gaston and the angry mob and it may still be in Prince Adam's possession, if it hasn't been taken back by the Enchantress, due to no longer being needed. ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' Well the Enchanted Mirror doesn't have that much of a role like it did in the previous film. The Beast decided to use the mirror to see Yugi, Usagi and their friends doing the decorations, unknowing that Yugi, Téa, Chris, Joey and Tristan used the Moonstone to intercept the mirror's power, making it show Joey and Tristan played as Jacob Wheeler and Marley Taylor, who warn him that he will be visited by three spirits, and each of them will arrive at the sound of a bell. Beast berates the warning, until the clock begins to chime, and Chris appears as the Spirit of Christmas Past and uses the mirror as a portal and takes the Beast to the past. Later, when Mrs. Potts revealed to the Master that Belle is nowhere to be found, the Beast went straight to Forte's foyer and held the mirror in hand and asked it "show me the girl", then it showed Belle, Chip, and Phillipe riding through the Black Forest. Believing that Belle was leaving (though in actuality she was going out the find a Christmas tree). The mirror isn't seen for rest of the film. Category:Magical Objects Category:Objects